op33_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OptimusPrime33/Why am I Done With BKB, Let Me Explain
NOTE: THAT NOT ONLY THIS IS JUST EXPLAINING THE REASON WHY IM DONE, BUT ALSO TO LET OUT ALL THE INFO INTO A BLOG, SO THIS BKB DRAMA CAN STAY IN THE PAST, AND THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS ATTENTION SEEKING LEMON �� EVER AGAIN Now First of all this isn’t like that blog I did on the PB Wiki that got remove for Drama, This Actually Explaining Why I’m done with him so let’s start at the beginning It all Starts in February 2019 when a User Known as Texan Kingdom Ball came Onto the Polandball Wiki, and said He forgot the password for his account (Which is a big and fat lie because he can log into his TKB account and is still using it) and made a comment saying I’m making a Bulgarian Alt which he did, so he made the alt that would Become the BKB we know, so after seeing a blog where people were ranting on how Countryhumans are Shit, On The 2nd of April he Decided to raid the Countryhumans Wiki on Behalf of the Polandball Wiki, which at first the Admins on that wiki were scared That PB Users will Side with him, but Choco, who was contacted by one of the admins of the Countryhumans Wiki, didn’t agree and was dragged into the Drama because he didn’t condemn what BKB did and the rule of No raiding and declaring wars on other wikis on behalf of the Polandball Wiki was born and a Blog Post Was Announced, I should also mention that Pescavelho made a Thread on his message wall titled “Don’t Raid the Countryhumans Wiki” which brought other users attention, and BKB was blocked for a month for raiding a wiki on behalf of the Polandball Wiki, which was the start, he was trying to claiming that he was female and was saying that the TKB Account was a social experiment to see that how users treat her as a male when he was male all the time, then I found out that, The BKB account was an alt of TKB with the help of CF1 and José (Tazeino) so a day before his block expired I made a blog post exposing the evidence I found, and when he was unblocked he tried very hard to make it look like I was accusing him of been Male, and falsely accused me of saying in my blogpost that he was transgender, which worked and made me make a blogpost apologizing for the false evidence which was obviously true, but later He made the Banned Polandball Users wiki which was a Hate Wiki against the Polandball Wiki, He made a advertising blog post about the wiki, now at first it seemed innocent, but 8 mins later or so I realized that the name of the wiki was going to bring drama and give Vandals and Alt-Makers the Attention they need, Later Avery Deleted the Blogpost and Made a thread On BKB’s wall saying that all his wiki was going to Do is Stir Drama Towards the Polandball Wiki, It Got a Lot of Users Angry at Him and Choco said that BKB was Giving Users a Platform for Users that we’re rejected from the wiki Lemon or Not and I should also mention that BKB was trying to Inviting Terrr to the wiki at the time to, But Choco Did Report the wiki to Fandom and Blocked BKB for a Month for Stiring Drama, and after the 1 month block expired BKB at first was nice and (I’ve have just found this out) it was until later when Saxi left a Comment saying “Why the hell did you come back, Like 90% of Users Hates You” with BKB reply back with “ i want to make that number 100%, either that or i just enjoy this community, pick and choose,win or lose” which was replying that he was trying to make the wiki hate him, then Tenty came out with an art requests, in which He Commented say that He wanted him to draw Himself killing Me, Avery, José, CF1, Alex, Choco, Byz or Tenty with either a Baseball Bat, Lead Pipe or Plunger which at first he was joking which he wasn’t until I saw that he have put a hit list on his Userpage which I exposed on Discord, which lead to Choco blocking BKB for 5-days for adding enemy’s to his Userpage, I should also point out that before BKB got blocked for adding enemies, On Discord on another server Me, Avery and a Couple Other Users Started a Operation called Operation Goveabe 2, Which was a Operation to fight against BKB and get Him blocked from the Polandball Wiki which Succeeded, the Day after He made another hate wiki called BKB’s Secret Base Wiki which had the exact same hit list from his Userpage, Which he linked to Lumi on the Bulkan Countries Wiki, Which I found and reported it to Choco Immediately, But Me, Alex, Herr, Ohmy, Haya and Tenty did something Childish and Stupid by Raiding BKB’s Wiki and note that I made a Page on there about Operation Goveabe 2, which has no involvement in the raid once so ever, and another note is Byz was on there too, but stay out of it and only left a comment there, and Choco found out about it, another Raiding post had to be made and for that childish act Me, Ohmy, Haya and Tenty where given a Warning, Alex was blocked for 3 days for saying a derogatory slur and Herr was blocked for a week for Raiding BKB’s wiki on behalf of the Polandball Wiki, and at the time Both Alex and Herr were participating in the Polandball Wiki Song Contest and because of been part of the raid their nations where striked, but as for BKB the mods decided to have a vote on whenever or not to permanently block Him and He broke a rule so Choco extended his block to Infinite for Starting Drama for the Purpose of Self Glorification and that’s where my hatred started, and I should also let you know that On the Polandball Wiki CF1 did a Oopsie Review about it (Obviously a Parody of PewDiePie’s PewNews) and later I made a blogpost of it turning it into a Story, Then there’s the Discord drama when He Made a Discord Server it all started as innocent but then He lost it After When HerrSpiridus put the Polandballusers Wiki out of its misery and was Blaming him Avery and José for shit, then he hired Spy's to grab Information from the Polandball Wiki’s Discord Server and been A a hypocrite about it by Making a rule about taking Information from his server and into the PB Wiki Discord Server and thats block one on discord for me, I should note that Choco was trying to help BKB change his ways but failed due to him not Changing, but also another problem accrued because he was trying to get users to believe he is female he put a little test on me and CF1 and by trying to keep a secret saying he’s Male which he is, and because of what happened on the discord server i exposed it and he accused me of not keeping a secret, but then Zargh opened his discord server and I asked him if he was going to invite BKB when I didn’t mean invite him, but Zargh did anyway, but also I should mention that another BKB drama on the Companyball Polandball Wiki Started when BKB has a Profile Picture Saying That I was Fucking Dead to him and I told him to remove it and He did and then he started to go all crazy until a point I said to him to leave me alone, until he said that I should Suck a Dick which once again got him permanently blocked by Choco and that’s the end of that one now back to what happened on Zargh’s Server, So he was posting his thing (and when I mean Posting his thing I mean by Posting Insulting images of me and Writing Insulting Poems about Me) until I said said one of my normal Transformer Saying and decided to make fun of transformers by been insultive against me, and saying I was triggered by posting an image of my Userball in the form of a Nazi symbol without the eyepatch (The Rearendian Cogwheel is very important) and stole one of my artworks and drawing on it him making fun of transformers with me crying (and he didn’t even draw an eyepatch or a cloak in there like my Userball should have) but, Nathan came in and banned BKB from the server and this is where he really went to far that I lost it and made a blog that could of gotten me blocked but before I made that one, I made a blogpost about him insulting the transformers which got me happy because it spawned a copy pasta and it made me felt much better (Except when BKB did it consisting at the time he was the one who gave me that hard time and was trying to get in the act just to gain Sympathy from me) also he made two alts HKB and KB, then I felt it was time to help him and I did it because he made his own Wiki and I helped him with it until Duchyii came onto his wiki and was been toxic as usual so on Mapperdonia (TheFuturesofEurope Wiki) I decided to help him with warning him by about Duchyii and decided to be friends with him on Discord Again, but then He pulled a Stupid Joke about Tangerine Gang and I at first thought he was serious, I asked him who else is a Tangerine, and He Kept saying the only member was me and then, said that he wasn’t blocking Duchyii and he was part of the tangerine gang which is a joke and a Horrible To say at least, and just for that I decided to use my test account NP33 to not only have a bit of fun with him, but to also help him by trying to avoid a troublesome user by ignoring him, but then he abused his own moderation rights by Vandalising Avery’s Userpage, Block NP33 and undid the edits I was doing to help him, on his own wiki and that’s where I given up on Him, I should also mention that while me and NP33 where trying to help him on Mapperdonia, Due to him refusing to change Half of Mine and all of NP33’s Comments and Threads where Permanently deleted by a Mod via the Nuke Button, and that’s where I am done and Through with him and the Exact Reason of why he is Blocked on this Wiki (and also those things which I didn’t explain some of them properly and missed one out to him which did a few already) so yeah It appears that it doesn’t matter how hard you try to change that little drama queen’s life upside down he will always stay the same doesn’t matter how many times he said he has changed and Even thought he’s a Fucking Lemomball I feel like he’s using that as an advantage (Look at his PFP and then You’ll see) and another Profile Pucture of Him, With Terrr, Goveabe and Stingy also proves that he’s still that Drama Queen we still know him as, and the fact that BKB has been also been Trying to make friends with the other Lemons (Goveabe, Stingy, Nvwermind, Duchyii, Terrr, MRPSH, ILR, Nonne2010, FreeFrance, THWM, Jesusemma84, Higgs and Herromyradie), and he is also a Attention Seeker that baits users and gains sympathy (and a alt maker as well consisting he made 3 Alts), oh I should point out something that I Know it says on his wiki that says that he is More Calm, Less Toxic, Less Self-Glorified, More Horny (a bloody Wried one, consisting he’s always been Horny) and is Filled with Guilt of Past Actions on Discord but that is Just Him Trying to Playing Victim Card to make Users Believe he is different on Discord Only which is not true because just he is Exactly the Same BKB on Discord as he is on The Polandball Wiki (or FANDOM in general I should say), and This is the Last ever time You will here all this from me because when I’m done with something I done mention it anymore and yes I know He Will be messaging me on Mapperdonia and His Own Wiki, But I’m Ignoring them because when I’m done with someone I don’t respond back and ignore them so yeah that is why I’m done with him Till All Are One Everyone - OptimusPrime33 (Aka The Anti-Lemon Hunter ��) Category:Blog posts